


Aftermath-A different Point of View

by bangles25



Series: Teal [7]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6130713">Aftermath</a> from the perspective of someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath-A different Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay, so this one is a little different than all the previous stories so far. I'm introducing a new character, who may turn up from time to time, but you will still mainly be seeing Key and either Eunsook or Sunghee.   
> Key and Eunsook are in this one, although they are not mentioned by name. It takes place at the same time as Aftermath, hence the title. c:  
> Even though it's different, I hope you enjoy it.

Minho frowned as he watched the injured vampire flee, a hand clutching his bloody chest as he ran, disappearing around the corner. A few of Minho's companions began to chase after him, but their leader called out to them. "Forget it, hopefully he'll die before he's able to get blood. If not, we'll get him next time."

Minho knew it was part of his job to kill vampires. Vampires killed humans. As a fairy, it was his job to protect the humans. But at the same time, he couldn't help feeling bad about what they did. If the vampires were bad for killing humans, how were they any better than the vampires?

"Vampires are vermin. They need to be exterminated. All they do is cause pain Minho." His clan leader would tell him. "They're on a different level. They are below humans, below us. That is why we are better than them."

Minho tried to remind himself of that, but he still felt upset from time to time. He returned to his natural size as the others did the same, but instead of flying home with them, he flew in the opposite direction, trying to follow the scent of the vampire they'd attacked.

The scent ended in a human home and Minho gasped and flew to a window to peek inside. Suddenly his sympathy was replaced with rage. The vampire had gone into a home the home of a defenseless human to heal his wounds.

A young woman seemed to be willingly offering her neck to the vampire. Minho frowned. The vampire must have used some sort of wicked magic, forcing her to do it. The tiny fairy turned away when the vampire leaned in to feed from the human. Minho had seen it before, he couldn't bare to watch it happen again. He wouldn't be able to save the human, he couldn't change his size again so soon, he would do nothing but get himself killed.

After a few seconds, Minho dared a quick peek through the window, to see the vampire cleaning the neck of the human. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. The human was alive, and he was even wiping away the blood? How was it possible? Minho had been taught that vampires had no morals, no souls. That they didn't care at all for humans. That they would drain their victims completely. That sometimes they even tortured them for fun before finally killing them.

He heard the human yell at the vampire and he shook his head softly, chanting the word 'no.' She was done for now. The vampire would surely kill her. How could she be so bold? To Minho's shock, the vampire scrunched his nose and walked off, seemingly obeying the human completely.

This changed everything.


End file.
